Amants pour l'éternité
by lillylabiche
Summary: ONE-SHOT Severus et Hermione se font toucher par un sort de Magie Noire, ils ont trois heures devant eux, puis une éternité


Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot celui-ci m'a été inspiré par la chanson d'Edith Piaf: Les amants d'un jour

Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est ni drôle, ni même portant à sourire.

Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture

Titre: Amants pour l'éternité

Madame Rosemerta était derrière son bar comme tous les jours, elle essuyait les verres.

Elle racontait pour la énième fois l'histoire aussi déroutante que belle, aussi triste que pleine d'espoir.

A Dumbledore d'abord, ensuite aux aurors, puis aux amis de la pauvre petite et enfin à la presse, et à cet instant, c'était à Rummer Kingstone (qui remplaçait avantageusement pour la véracité de ces articles une Rita Sketter limogée quelques temps plus tôt) journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier que Madame Rosemerta racontait son histoire.

Ecoutons-là, je prendrai le relais pour tout vous dire, car l'Aubergiste ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire

J'étais comme tous les soirs derrière mon comptoir, lavant les verres et nettoyant les tables laissées vides quelques instants plus tôt par mes derniers clients habituels, sorciers alcooliques notoires, mais ni bruyants, ni importuns pour le reste de la clientèle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le vent de cette fin octobre glaciale s'engouffra en même temps que deux silhouettes haletantes encapuchonnées. Une petite, toute frêle, l'autre élancée dont l'allure ne m'était pas inconnue.

_Ils sont arrivés se tenant par la main_

Lorsqu'ils enlevèrent leur capuche, je n'eu aucun mal à les reconnaître . L'un était la meilleure amie du Survivant, l'autre, le redouté professeur de potions de Poudlard.

Une fois la surprise de la découverte de ce couple pour le moins hétéroclite, mais étrangement bien assorti, passée, je les saluais en leur demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour les aider, leur visages étaient pâles, surtout celui de Miss Granger, on eu dit qu'elle venait de voir la mort en face.

Tout ce qu'elle me répondit c'est « une chambre pour s'aimer »

Lui contrairement à son habitude froide, distante et impassible, semblait presque heureux et serein, celui-ci plus loquace que sa compagne prit la parole

« Madame Rosemerta, demain à la première heure, vous préviendrez Dumbledore que nous sommes ici, pas ce soir, cela ne servirait à rien. »

Il continua son explication, Dumbledore avait organisé un bal pour Halloween les parents d'élèves y avaient étés invités, lui et Miss Granger, s'étaient éclipsés de la grande salle pour se retrouver un peu seul dans le parc, Lucius Malefoy les avait suivis sous les ordres de son Maître qui avait découvert que Rogue était espion pour l'Ordre et que de un il aimait de deux une Sang de Bourbe et par-dessus le marché meilleure amie de Potter, trahison suprême pour le Lord. Pas d'Avada Kedavra pour eux, non la mort simple de l'impardonnable semblait être trop douce pour lui. Il fallait qu'ils souffrent pour l'éternité.

-Mortem errum (désolée pour les puristes mais le latin s'est arrêté pour moi après 1 an et ça m'a suffit, merci)

Lucius avait lancé ce sort à Rogue, puis quelques secondes plus tard à Hermione. Il partit tranquillement chercher du renfort pour les mettre en lieu sur, c'est-à-dire surtout les séparer, il avait quelques minutes devant lui, ce vieux sort de Magie Noire s'assortissant d'un Stupefix de quelques minutes, La chance voulu qu'il soit retardé puisque l'effet du Stupefix s'était résorbé, Severus expliqua en 3 mots ce à quoi ils étaient maintenant destinés, et s'encoururent pour arriver « Aux trois balais ». Rogue avait vu qui leur avait lancé le sort, mais , il leur restait moins de trois heures à vivre et n'ayant jamais concrétisé leur amour, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre en vengeance. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient plus être séparés.

Il m'avait raconté tout cela le temps que je leur montre leur chambre, en cours de route , je décidais de leur donner la plus belle.

Ce sort, je le connais bien, continua la tenancière, enfant, mon père faisait de la Magie Noire, le « Mortem Errum » est un sort d'un sadisme inouï, une fois le sort lancé, il reste 3 H de vie à la victime, la mort n'est pas douloureuse, mais l'éternité pouvait être détestable, l'âme ne s'en allait pas, elle restait indéfiniment dans la pièce où le corps s'était éteint.

Voilà pourquoi Malefoy voulait certainement les emmener, pour les séparer et les laisser mourir seuls dans un quelconque endroit infect.

Ce que Madame Rosemerta ne sait pas, mais moi si, c'est-ce qui se passa dans cette chambre une fois qu'elle eu fermé la porte derrière elle.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de Severus, qui à cet instant perdait son regard sombre dans le paysage d'où il voyait les lumières de la Grande Salle, synonyme que la fête battait son plein sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle entoura la taille de son amour en noir de ses bras frêles et tremblants.

-Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas allés dans tes cachots Severus?

-Poudlard n'a jamais été l'endroit le plus heureux pour moi, même s'il n'a pas été le pire, quant à Spinner's End, c'était un lieu de malheur et de tristesse pour moi. Ici, je n'aurai de souvenirs qu'avec toi, donc des souvenirs heureux malgré la situation.

-L'éternité avec toi me convient quel que soit l'endroit, tant que tu ne me quittes pas.

-Espérons que Malefoy ne nous trouve pas d'ici 2 heures alors

Il se retourna lentement, la taille toujours encerclée par les bras de celle qui lui avait ravi le cœur et fait découvrir ce que le mot « bonheur » signifiait. Lorsqu'il fit face à Hermione, il lui prit le visage dans ses mains et tendrement, délicatement comme pour ne pas la briser, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de la Gryffondor. Leur étreinte se resserra, leur baisers devinrent plus fougueux, plus intense, il la faisait reculer tout en avançant.

Il détacha leur cape, les laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol de ce qui allait devenir LEUR chambre.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, pour la déposer langoureusement sur le lit.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux, puis glissant sur ses joues, elle le regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible de faire passer par ses yeux, puis lui sourit.

Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, mais cette fois le baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus ardent, plus urgent. Urgence du désir, mais aussi urgence pour faire face à la mort que tous deux attendaient sereinement car ensemble.

Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa robe de sorcier, tandis que lui, dégrafait sa somptueuse robe de bal. Merlin qu'elle était belle dans son fourreau rouge lamé d'argent.

Une fois la lourde cape tombée au sol, l'impatience de la belle se fit ressentir, aussi, d'un coup de baguette, Séverus les libéra tous deux de leurs obstacles de tissus, il l'admira en sous-vêtements de dentelles, elle comptait visiblement s'offrir à lui à la fin de la soirée même sans cette échéance fatale. Après l'avoir dévorée du regard, il fit partager son bonheur à sa bouche et ses mains les invitant à parcourir toutes les courbes de ce corps qui lui était offert.

Il parcourut chaque parcelle du corps de sa douce avec ses mains, sa bouche elle, parsema d'abord son cou de baisers, puis explora sa poitrine ferme et généreuse, il dégrafa habilement

le morceau de tissu rouge sang qui dissimulait la partie la plus charnue de son torse, goulument, avidement, il mordit les pointes durcies par le plaisir, arrachant le premier gémissement d'une longue série de la belle, après avoir poursuivit une découverte minutieuse et méticuleuse l'un de l'autre, ils firent l'amour passionnément, intensément, sans retenue ni tabou.

Conscient, qu'indéniablement la fin se faisait sentir, qu'inexorablement, la faucheuse viendrait bientôt les chercher, que sans équivoque, ils ne verraient pas le soleil se lever, que bien sur, une éternité à deux leur était promise. Mais cette éternité, personne n'en n'était jamais revenu pour leur raconter, alors, pendant le temps qui leur était imparti, ils s'enivrèrent l'un de l'autre avant que, finalement, ils n'extériorisent leur jouissance dans un râle rauque et unique . Jouissance que chacun avait ressenti à découvrir et combler l'autre.

Le calme revint dans la chambre, lovés l'un contre l'autre, Severus invoqua leurs vêtements car l'heure approchait inéluctablement, ils voulaient être habillés et dignes pour mourir, il était hors de question qu'on les trouve morts et nus

-Je t'aime Severus

-Je t'aime Hermione

-Combien de temps nous reste-t-il?

-Quelques minutes tout au plus mon ange

-Il ne nous séparerons pas n'est-ce pas?

-Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas mon amour

Elle se blottit un peu plus au creux de Severus qui l'entoura de ses bras, la tête calée contre lui, contre son amant, son amour, son Roméo elle était un peu sa Juliette, les Montaigu et Capulet étant réunis en une seule et même personne: Voldemort.

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

-Severus, j'entend du bruit

Mais Hermione n'eu pas de réponse, Severus s'était endormi, l'attendant de l'autre côté. Les quelques secondes d'écart entre les deux sorts faisaient qu'Hermione devait mourir après Severus, elle n'eu pas le temps de reprendre la parole, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malefoy sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, Hermione dans un sursaut d'orgueil lui rendit son sourire en lui disant avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais « Trop tard Lucius ».

_C'est corps contre corps qu'on les a trouvés_

Le lendemain matin, je savais ce que j'allais trouver en ouvrant la porte. Un couple uni à jamais ,qui souriait , surement s'étaient-ils déjà retrouvés.

J'appelais Dumbledore comme me l'avait demandé Severus, je lui racontais l'histoire telle que je la connaissais. Jamais je n'avais vu le vieil homme si abattu.

On les enterra ensemble, enlacés dans le parc de Poudlard, dans leur chambre, la plus belle de toute l'auberge, le ménage est fait chaque jour avec amour et soin, mais plus jamais elle n'a été à louer. Cette chambre est à eux, quand j'y entre, je les sens, sereins, parfois, je ressens leur dispute, normal avec deux caractère si forts, ils auraient fait trembler les murs de Poudlard, mais en général, cette chambre était un véritable havre de paix, d'amour.

De temps à autres, le Survivant et le plus jeune des garçons Weasley viennent quelques instants, mais jamais très longtemps, je soupçonne Severus de leur mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière, mais quand ils s'en vont, ils sont ressourcés et peuvent poursuivre leur quête.

Moi, je suis une femme heureuse, heureuse que ces deux êtres ai choisi mon auberge pour y abriter leur amour.

Mais ce qui me rend fière plus que tout, ce sont ces trois minutes que j'ai su grappiller au destin en retenant Malefoy avant qu'il ne monte. Je leur ai sauvé leur mort, leur amour, leur éternité à deux

Voilà, c'est fini.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé

Inspiré de LES AMANTS D'UN JOUR Edith Piaf Paroles: Claude Delécluse et Michèle Senlis, musique: Marguerite Monnot, enr. 8 février 1956.

BisouX

Lillylabiche


End file.
